Stuck In the Past
by Kairi.Lynn.Cullen
Summary: Its life after Meteor and everything is at peace,Avalanche split up Most settled down butYuffie traveled around the world,looking for something,Unknown.She runs into a blue suited man with feiry red hair whos stuck in the past, and everything changes! RxY
1. Chapter 1

Its life after Meteor and everything is at peace, Avalanche split up and made a life of their own with another or alone. Yuffie Kasragi did not. She traveled around the world, looking for something that she herself didn't even know she would ever find; or what it was. What happens when she runs into a certain red head in a blue suit still stuck in the past? YuffieReno

When The life stream stopped Meteor from distorting earth, everyone saw the face of Aeris, people who knew her was shocked, but also knew she was going to save them. Now its been 4 years since that day. Midgar is back to the way it was, maybe a little better. People stopped using the Mako reactors, which cut down the monsters that roamed the earth nearly to half what they were before. Everything was great, everyone seemed to like their new way of life.

Several days after Resting AVALANCHE split up, everyone was tired of being a hero, they wanted to have some peace. Vincent disappeared right after they beat Sephiroth, no one knew where he went, but the group did have a couple guesses. Cloud Strife gave up his hope of finding a way to bring Aeris back and when to Kalm with Tifa Lockheart to rebuild her bar Seven Heven there. Cid went to Rocket town, he was planning on asking Shera to marry him. Barret ended up in Corel with Marlene and allowing Aeris's mother to tag along. Cait Sith/Reeve went to Midgar to rebuild and became president of a new company under the name of Neo Midgar. Red 13 went back home to cosmo canyon, to lead his clan now that his grandfather passed on. Last was Yuffie who went back to Wutia for some time but could not stay to long, she was on the edge and seemed to have to be on the move again.

Now the young ninja was ridding a tired Gold Chocobo towards Junon, in the rain and thunder as fast as she could. Its been two years since then and the girl couldn't bee called just a girl anymore. Her Hair has grown down to the middle of her back, Her chest was larger and had a woman's full curves; large hips. Her outfit changed...Not so childish but of a person that seen to much. She wore all black, a black tank with fishnet finger less gloves that went to about to her elbows. her her skirt was a black grey plaid and she were black dickies under them. Her sneakers turned to combat boots. But the most different about the girl was her eyes. They didn't sparkle with mirth anymore, they were dull as if she was dead to the world.

Riding the Chocobo right into the town, Yuffie steered it into a stable yard of a Inn bar that she first saw when she came into the town. Jumping off the back of the bird she stroked its feathered head and fed it. Then she walked out and to the bar for a drink before she rented out a room that was upstairs from the bar. Sitting down beside a man with his back turned on her with fiery red hair she calls on the bartender. Feeling as if someone was watching her her turns her head in the direction of the man said before. Her eyes went wide and you can here a gasp come from her pink lips.

"How ya doing babe? Long time no see"

TBC

First chapter done for my first Final Fantasy 7 fic! Yays! Hope you like and please please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Sorry about the long absence...Ive been having a hard life, but im back and heres the update...hope you like and please review!

* * *

"How ya doing babe? Long time no see" 

Yuffie sat staring, shocked that the red head turk was still alive. She thought the turks were all dead.so did the rest of Avalanche. After a couple of seconds she regained her composure" Reno? I see your still wasting your life away in bars...Wheres your two tag alongs?"

Reno chuckled,downing a whole bottle of whatever he was drinking..."Tssk...they went off and got married. They gave up the turk life...I tried to tell thme...once a turk...always a turk...but noo...they go off and have kids and act like they never were what they were."

"Rude and Elena...never would of thought..." Yuffie looked the turk up and down. _He hasn't changed at all. He's still a scruff ball._ She shook her head and sighed, _why am I even wasting my time talking to him?_

"hey Babe, you've changed, what killed you, you look like a girl version of the that Vampire...Valintine...death its self"Reno was staring at her body, as if she was just a toy, for "playing" with. he coughed then took another gulp from his beer.

Yuffie growled" Back off of Vinnie, he isnt what you think he is, anyway its late I'm gonna go crash" She stood glaring at Reno once last time before she headed for the stares.

Reno laughed" Vampire boy a touchy supject for you?...was you not good enough for him or something?" With that out of know where Reno earned himself a slap across his face and a hand mark on his cheek for a couple hours. With that he ended up knocking over his bottle of wine, and rubbing his cheek in silence.

"Your still a heartless no body Reno...you dont deserve anything better then what you got now,I wish I never ran into you, you bastard!" Small tears falling from her eyes, Yuffie ran up the stairs unlocked her room door, and slammed it shut after. She leaned against it falling to her knees in a slump. "Why Vinne...did you have to do what you did...why are you not here, I miss you" With that she sobbed, wishing for a life that she couldnt ever have in the first place.

Down in the bar...Reno was shocked, he didnt think that was something so touchy for the ninja. _Something must of happened between Valintine and Karasgi..._Reno thought. He sighed maybe it was time for him to crash aswell. _I'll find out more tommrrow...I have nothing better to do._ Standing Reno Tossed what he owed for a room and for his drinks and walked up the stairs. As he was heading for his room he heard hushed crying from the door he was walking by at the moment, and he sighed..._"I guess I do owe a sorry..." _Stepping over to the door, he straighten his jacking racked his hand through his hair, and wished he had a cigarite. Then he softly knocked on the door. The crying stopped. He knocked again, Behind the door someone sniffled and scrambled to their feet. Again he knocked. The sound of unlocking a door was made and the door slowly creaked open. In a motion of getting ready to knock again, Reno flashed a side ways grin at the girl. Yuffie Growled and started to slam the door his face. In a blur of movement, Reno had his body half way between the door and smashed as it tryed to shut. He gasped, as the pain shot through him..."_Why the hell am I doing this..."_

"Yuffie, let me speak"

She was shocked at the least to see him pined in between her door with a pained but sad expression on his face, but she growled" No get out"

Reno wiggeled a little in the door as she pushed a little hard on it, making his breathing a hard thing to do" Ah...thats hard to do with you smashing me in the door..." He gasped

Growling Yuffie stepped back letting the door slowly open" Now get out"

Reno stood up straight now fully in the young womans room...and he rubbed his rips"...Ow...you a mean girl to play with"

She put her hands on her hips," dont make me get dirty...get out"

Renos eyebrow rose, "Oh but that sounds so fun" Yuffie rolled her eyes turning walking toward the phone" you got the count to ten, then Im calling security"

"Thats enough time to say what I have to to say"

"One" She was standing by her bed.

"You dont waste anytime do you?"

" Get to the point...Two"

" You not the Yuffie I used to know..."

"Threee"

_ Reno just say sorry and leave whats wrong with you..._" About the Vampire boy..."

A growl came form Yuffie "Four"

Reno started to walk to Yuffie" Im...welll uh"

"Five...What?" She started to pick up the phone.

"Um...I didnt mean to get you all pissy and...uh..." _God damnit just say it...its not this hard. She looks hot right now...what am I saying, she was my enemy!_

"Six, get to the point, Im serious i will call on you."

"...uh..well im...Im..." He was an inch away from her.

"Seven" She started dialing numbers.

"..." He didnt know how to say what he was gonna say, he stared into her eyes pleadingly.

" Looking at me like that isnt helping...im not one of your hoes...Eight". It started ringing

" Yuffie...Im..." He was right in her face now...breathing heavy, she could smell the liquor on his breath.

Getting read to to push him away " Nine" It was on the third ring, someone should pick up soon.

Reno grabed her arms _" what am i doing"_

"Let go...te..." Reno leaned down and kissed her, on the lips. Yuffie could taste the miss of nicotine and liquor in his mouth, he forced his tounge in and deepen the kiss.. Yuffie shut her eyes and dropped the phone when someone finally awnsered. How long has it been...since I was kissed like this...Vincent. Why...

Pulling away Reno breathed heavy..." Im sorry..." that...was amazing...Why did I do that? Whats going on...


	3. Chapter 3

Im sorry everyone, It has been YEARS but I am back and going to finish the stories I have started and start new.

***I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR THE CHARACTERS THIS IS JUST FAN FICTION SO SUEING WOULD BE USELESS!!! SQAURE-ENIX OWNS!***

* * *

"Im…sorry.." Yuffie heard while her mind whirled from the kiss, it was going back to the time for so long she was trying to forget…

**-About one year earlier-**

Yuffie was still the energetic thief that annoyed everyone from the gang, she was traveling the world, stealing unexpected travelers material. She ran into the waterfall that she remembered when Vincent last saw his beloved Lucerica. Curious about if the Dark man who fascinated her was lurking in there somewhere or not, she took her Chocobo and went into the waterfall.

It was dark so hard to see the surroundings, Leaving her chocobo at the entrance she slowly walked forward trying to be careful where she stepped. Slowly a blue light began to come from farther in the cave. She kept moving. The cave slowly opened to a huge cavern that only had one way out. Yuffie gasped.

In front of here eyes was the hugest material she has ever seen and something…someone was inside it. Looking everywhere and seeming to be alone Yuffie continued forward. And then she saw her. Sleeping in the material was Luciercia frozen in her young age of death. She was beautiful and sadly Yuffie knew she had no chance. She reached up to touch the raw material. And something cold grabbed her hand.

Screaming Yuffie pulled, Trying to back away. The she heard a voice…his cold emotionless voice and opened her eyes to see his golden claw grabbing her wrist tightly…painfully.

"Vinn…." She started excitedly

"What are you doing here" a growl pulled from his lips after he spoke. She looked up and Vincent didn't change at all…His long black locks tangled badly needing a brush, his dark and mysterious outfit…his pale cold skin…his eyes so red, like blood.

"Looking for…"She tried to speak again but he yanked her towards the exist.

"I did not wish to be found Yuffie…" Vincent wouldn't look at her…he did change…back to the way they found him…so long ago. _Well this isn't good_ Yuffie thought. She tried to stop by digging her heels into the wet soil…but he kept her moving just slower. Yuffie glared and hardened her voice. "I am not leaving till you loo..talk to me damnit Valintine!"

He stopped, letting a fierce growl leave his throat " I am not safe to be around anymore, I am not a good guy anymore"

"I don't care; you'll always be one of us!" _Part of me_…she thought to herself. As if he heard her thoughts he looked down at her. _GAWD his a angel…too beautiful…_ she thought then gulped as his stare intensified.

"Just leave Yuffie…" He then let go of her wrist saw the bruise forming and for a flash of a second he looked sad"…I am not safe anymore" He turned and walked back to his Crystallized lover and sat down staring at her as if in a trance.

_Is he just worried he will hurt me…"_She smiled at the thought as she absent mindly rubbed her wrist and walk over to him and sat down beside him curling her legs up to her chest; wrapping her arms around them while she rested her head on her knees and watched him. He sighed.

They sat there like that Yuffie mesmerized by Vincent's beauty and he sat so still like he was not even breathing staring at the thing that hurts him the most. _Its like he is just a statue, not really here at all…maybe.._ Yuffie thought.

"Vinny?" No answer "Hello Vincent will you say something?" Not even a blink. Yuffie smiled shutting her eyes I'm just gonna say my thoughts and he wont even here me this is good.

She let it roll.

"Ever since I meet you in that dark room, when you came out of that coffin, I knew you were not a demon but an angel sent just for me. I want to be able to be the run to end the pain you feel for her, I want to be her. I know Ill never be as perfect as her or feel her place in her heart but I want to be able to make you smile to help…help you be human again. I want to hold your cold hand and be by you everyday…I love you Vincent" With that breathed she opened her eyes and…

Stared right into red orbs. She gulped and waited. Nothing happened he just stared she started getting self conscious rubbing her arms and looking down blushing. Stretching her legs she stood his eyes still on her. "well um that said…yeah I'll go now, I'm so sorry…" He was there standing his lips on hers, so cold so urgent…He held tightly to her arms with his hand and claw his claw tearing the flesh. She never wanted it to stop…he wanted her back…

**-Erupt ending to flash back-**

"Hello, Yuffie, Hello?" Someone was shaking her. Shaking her head she pulled out of her memory.

Somehow she was sitting on the bed and Reno was on his knees infront of her shaking her. Her cheek stung? Did he slap her? Tears were flowing from her eyes. _Damn, I want to be there….not here._ She blinked.

Reno's worried features turned to relief as he saw she was back in reality. " Dear god, I thought I kissed you into a shock that you couldn't get out from…then I slapped you trying to get you back and tears started…Damn your emotional girl." Reno chuckled softly with a nervous hint to it.

"I'm fine…just don't do that again…" She stood from the bed and walked around him opening her door again.

"Sure thing babe" Reno flashed his famous smirk and followed her" I guess you want me to leave?" He put his arm around her waist and leaned toward her ear, "You know I could make you…scream"

Yuffie growled and went to hit him but he was already on the other side of the doorway. "Get lost" She said slowly shutting her door.

"See you in the morning beautiful" Reno grinned as the door shut on his face.

Yuffie moved back to the bed and flopped down, curling into a ball. _This is going to be interesting, but I want you not him…where are you?_And then as the tears came on again she fell into a sleep dreaming of a time she wish was still around…

TBC...

* * *

So how did I do? REVIEW AND ANOTHER CHAPTER WILL BE UP SHORTLY PROMISE!!!


	4. Chapter 4

HA, Told you I would write another chapter soon and I did! SO here you all go! Enjoy

***I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR THE CHARACTERS THIS IS JUST FAN FICTION SO SUEING WOULD BE USELESS!!! SQAURE-ENIX OWNS!***

* * *

The dreams were nightmares but nightmares she could bare, because they were about him. Her fears were real here making her scream and squirm though out the night. She didn't rest restful until she somehow started to feel something warm wrapped around her waist and someone singing her a soft lullaby. The dreams ceased and she slept peacefully.

The sun glared into her eyelids making her groan and want to roll over. But she couldn't something had her pinned onto her back. _What the hell?_ Yuffie thought and opened her eyes; hearing a soft snore by her ear.

Somehow, she expected this. There beside her was the fiery haired took, shirt off and snoring onto her pillow beside her, his arms wrapped around her around her waist pulling her tightly against him. _Well what the hell…_She pushed and Reno hit the floor with a load thud.

"OWWW!!! What the fuck…" Came from a grumpy sounding Reno beside the bed. Smirking to herself she got up and went into the bathroom to get a bath, "Serves you right breaking into my room, leave, I am busy." She then shut and locked the door behind her.

Surprisingly she was able to undress and shower without him trying to interrupt. _Maybe he did leave..._The water was warm, loosing all the muscles in her body. After about fifteen minutes she got out, pulled out her newer clothes from her bag she must of hung on the door sometime last night and put on her mascara. She then dried her hair and pulled on her boots. After approving her look in the mirror she walked out of the bathroom.

Reno looked up at her from the bed and smirked widely. _Figures_…Yuffie sighed. "You know, If I had the time I would be calling the cops for trespassing but I have to get going. She then took her dirty clothes and stuffed them into a section where others were at. She has many of the same clothes. Threw the bag over her shoulder and went for the door.

Reno grabbed her wrist and turned her around" What the hurry you just got here" He gave her his best smirk as she was pulling her hand back to slap him, and so he let go, "Come on babe you could at least tell me that."

Yuffie groaned, And started out the door, Reno was following, so she called over her shoulder, "Don't you have a life, or someone else to bother Turk?" He chuckled stuffing his hands into his pockets and kept a little distance from her, "No not really. Just answer me"

She made it down to the Stables and he stood beside her As she Feed and groomed her Chocobo. Then she Jumped up onto his back and looked down at Reno's smirking face and sighed, "Your not gonna give up till you get your answer…"

"Bingo Babe, I'll follow you to the end of the earth so either way I'll find out" He grinned his grin and went to a black chocobo in the back of the stable handing it a handful of food and jumping on him. The bird was just as groomed as its master…not at all.

Rolling her eyes Yuffie started moving slowly and Reno moved his Chocobo up beside hers. "Fine, stubborn ass, there's a AVALANCHE reunion at Midgar slums…Aeris's old church, I gotta be there by sundown, so please will you just leave me alone now, I want to see everyone again…" Especially Vincent…She thought to herself.

"Oh, cool! Ima call Reno and Elena, were crash it like old times…whoo!" He said speeding ahead of Yuffie whose face was shocked" RENO YOU BETTER NOT DARE!" She chased after him.  
By the time she caught up with him he was already hanging up his phone," Their on their way, with the little boy." He smiled trying to look innocent.

"Then you might as well tag along I guess," She growled under her breathe and sped up trying to not have to hold conversations with her old enemy.

They made it to Midgar faster then she would of every thought possible, the sun was not even half way down yet. No stops and going faster to keep him from talking can make things go faster.

When she pulled up to the gate so did Reno who had a sour look on his face. She giggled at how his face was chunked up. _He must not like me avoiding him…oh well_. She swiped her card to get into the town and got back onto her chocobo, heading towards the slums. They went through a couple slums that looked a lot better then it did a those years. There wasn't as much debris laying around and the homes were mostly rebuilt, some were still on their last legs but most of the shops and homes were in great condition. "Wow Reeve really is spiffing this place up." Yuffie spoke out loud in wonder.

"It isn't home anymore like this" Reno said. Yuffie could hear the regret and she felt sorry for whatever he went through in the past before the Turks. _Not my place to ask_…she told herself and kept the chocobo moving on a steady pace.

They passed the all the sectors until they reached Sector five and enter the small way to get too the church.

_This hasn't changed at all... _Yuffie told herself looking up at the shambled church.

Reno Whistled, "Guess this is too sacred for the cat to change." Out of the corner of his eye he saw the figures step out from the side of the church, Yuffie Tensed. _Monsters still?_ She wondered.

A bald black man stepped, with black tented shades. Then Came a shoulder Length haired blonde with pale skin, and a little boy with tan skin and black hair down to his shoulders. All three were matching outfits…Just like Reno's

Yuffie Rolled her eyes and Reno Jumped down from his Chocobo and ran to his allies grabbing the boy and throwing him into the air, "Oh yeah, the Turks are back in action! With a new addition!" The boy laughed and punched him in the arm" Damn Logan, your strong too" Reno said faking to be in pain from the punch when he sat the 2year old down. Well close to two years.

They all turned to Yuffie and she just stared" Rude whispered something to Reno and Reno Whispered back and they both smirked at her. _What the fuck did they say? _She thought to her self as she glared at the two men.

"Well, I am going in, you all can follow if you want" _I wonder if they are here yet…Will he show?_ Then she walked passed the Turks and took both hands and pushed the doors open to enter the church.

TBC...

* * *

Its starting to move along now, the funs gonna begin soon! Ha! yeah Review please and I will get more chapters up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

She stepped into the falling down church and glanced around, It really hasn't changed,

Some aisles are smashed by fallen debris of the roof from above the sunshine came through the hole in the middle of the roof shining down on the beautiful flowers that look as if the flower girl still tended to them.

Her eyes traveled over all the occupants that surrounded the flowers area. Cloud laid down into the middle of the flowers blossoming in a most of the free space of the end of the church aisle, Tifa was picking flowers by him with Marlene, Barret with arguing back and forth with Cid about something both with a woman hanging on their arms. Huh…looks like Barret decided to get with Aeris Mother…Interesting" And at Cid's side was Shera, in all her geeky beauty. Red 13 was lying down in the shadows of a pillar on the side of the church and Cait Sith, but as Reeve, stood with his arms folded behind his back talking calmly to the huge lion like creature.

_He wasn't here_…she sighed as she joined the others at a slow trot._ I should of figured_…Then she noticed all of her former allies were looking at her strangely. She blinked and looked at herself up and down, "What, Do I have something on my face?"

Everyone was silent, then Cid spoke up "Damn, what happened to you"

Cloud looked up and scowled, "And why did you bring them?"

Then Yuffie looked behind her and saw what they were truly looking at the Turks took her invitation and followed her in. She sighed, _And my new look threw them off too..._She grinned her old goofy smile and answered the questions, " First, I needed a change of look, Second I ran into Reno on the way here and for some reason the Red head horn dog would leave me alone"

Barret laughed" Yuffie got an admirer!"  
Yuffie rolled her eyes and squeaked when Reno casually walked up beside her and throw his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him" mmm what if she does" _Why I_…She tried to slap him but he stepped back faster then her arm could swing. Everyone chuckled, even the Turks.

"We decided that for a reunion even if we were enemies back then, we deserve to come too…" Elena spoke up

"…No fighting, truce" Rude announced"

Everyone nodded and looked around. Knowing that one person was missing, but never really expected him to show.

"Sooo…" Cloud started as he flipped up onto his feet and dusted himself off" Where to start…"

Then everyone started telling about their days, since they departed, Cloud and Tifa have a strange relationship, Cloud does a messaging service running across the world to get items for people or to deliver things, and even if he won't admit it he still searches for signs of Aeris. Red XIII has three cubs like him back at Cosmo Canyon, She didn't really listen to the dragged out story on how he found himself a mate. Barret's story was the most interesting, he become mayor of Correl, and is helping rebuild it with the help of everyone there that used to hate him, he reopened the digging sites and things there have been going smoothly, Tifa didn't say much other then she has adopted two orphans to take care of and cared for her bar. Reeve dragged on about his reconstruction of Midgar and all that boring stuff. Then finally everyone stared at her.

"Um..." She told her story, but left out Vincent's roll on her transformation. When she decided to tell them she did see Vincent once, She saw something red enter the corner of her eyesight.

She turned, And there he was, in all his wonderful glory. He didn't change at all his red eyes pieced right through her, right to her soul, and to her un-mended heart he shredded. He was perched on a broken board on the top of the roof and then he jumped down and nodded to everyone, staring straight at Yuffie, slightly glaring…_Why?_ Then she remembered, Reno put his arm back around her while everyone was talking…_what the hell, why would he care…._

"VINCENT" Cloud, and Tifa and Elena nodded at him.  
"Valintine" Reeve and Red XIII Acknowledged him

"Vampire Boy" Reno, Barret and Cid Smirked.

"…." Rude.

Yuffie just stared watching his every movement with a pained expression forming on her face

Vincent kept his distance and growled at Reno who Smirked wider at him. "…I am here to warn you, that soon, you will have to face something you all will not be willing to destroy, but I beg you to do so if it becomes necessary…."

"What's Wrong" Everyone was all ears as their old Leader tried to pyre all the information he could from the dark and gloomy old friend.

"I am losing control of Chaos…and I need you all to take care of him when the time comes, he will destroy everything and reck havoc on the world until you do…" And with that He glided towards the exist this time, Walking by everyone and Yuffie.

Yuffie couldn't take it she grabbed his ice cold arm. "Vinnie…wait"

Vincent stopped and looked down at Yuffie and she could see the torment in his eyes"…I am dangerous, I am only going to keep hurting you…let me go" He whispered and yanked his arm away and kept walking and disappeared out the door, with one look back, one glare to the redhead ex Turk…who heard the exchange and was pondering. Yuffie let her hand float there as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, and numbly she fell to her knees, not hearing the conversations around her, the strategies and things that everyone was discussing when the time came, if it came and how it would go about. Reno was shaking her but she could barely feel that, and then everything went black as she realized…I am going to have to….to kill h-h-him….

TBC...

* * *

Next chapter things get interesting...the struggle begins...REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	6. Chapter 6

She felt warm and comfortable, but she remembers fainting in Aeris's church, and it's floor would be anything but comfortable…so…

She opens her eyes slowly, blinking to adjust to the light coming through a window she guessed to her left, she then saw that she was in probably a INN from her guess. She was curious at who brought her here and how long she was out. But for now she will lay there and think about things, something she rarely does.

In her dreams, she was in the time that she was happy the short months Vincent allowed her to be near him. Those months were the best of her life so far. She sighed shutting her eyes letting the past retake her..

**-Flash Back-**

Yuffie giggled as she Followed the dark red caped man, He knew she was following him and he didn't tell her to get lost so that was a good sign, but she stayed behind him and kept to herself so he wouldn't push her away.

They were heading towards Nebelhaim apparently he stays there when he isn't in the cave. So everyone looked at the manor at the wrong times…_even me.,._ Back in the cave Vincent stopped himself from the kiss before it went to far jumping back from her so fast she yelped. It was like he didn't know what he was doing to her until that very second. _Still, that kiss was fantastic…_ Yuffie smiled to herself as she remembered it.

The traveling to much of the day and there was only silence in the whole trip, Yuffie didn't mind as long as she was with him, her perfect dark angel. They headed into the town and then quickly to the manor, living their chocobo's in the front lawn. Vincent hurried inside and down to his basement area, and Yuffie followed after him.

When they got to the basement she saw he was heading toward his coffin, and she ran ahead blocking the doorway.

Vincent's eyebrows climbed his forehead "Yuffie…" She smiled up at him and said, "If you are tired you should sleep in a normal bed, not this…this thing"

"…My coffin is my bed…its where I belong.." He tried to side step around her but she followed his movements easily…he growled.

"Nope, not anymore, your not dead and until you are you need to be in a bed" She said sternly putting her hands on her hips.

"Yuffie move"

"Nope"

"Yuffie…don't make me…"

"Go ahead"

Vincent growled, "Fine…" And he walked up to her picked her up by her hips and instead of putting her down he carried her into his coffin room. Then he looked at her as he softly sat her down, "Why don't you just go home…you are wasting your time with me, I am not good for you to be around…" He looked her straight in his eyes.

"As long as you will have me without forcing me to leave, my home is where you are" Yuffie said boldly, with her eyes shut as her face reddened from blushing.

Vincent looked at her differently now, when she opened her eyes he was staring at her with something strange in his eyes as well as a very sad look to them, _what was he thinking_…as his eyes watched her she started to blush more wondering if he was comparing her to his old love.

"…I could hurt you, I am a dangerous monster…" he said slowly turning towards his coffin.

Yuffie reacted reaching up as fast as she could to touch his face and kissed him right on the lips trying to make it passionate. At first Vincent did not kiss her back he stood like a statue staring at her and then, when she was about to stop, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly and he kissed her back taking dominance in the kiss, and again he started to kiss with more fever harder and his claw digging into the skin on her hips through her clothes. She didn't want it to stop…but again he growled and let go stepping back so far he leaned against his coffin. He looked towards her feet. "im just a monster…"

"No, you are not…you are everything but a monster, you are an angel someone fallen from the grace of the gods, and yeah your demons are evil, but you are not and you keep them under control, you don't kill for no cause you care for humans, you care for your friends, and it hurts you when you hurt us…when you hurt me" You came to him and stroked his cheek fondly as he stood there considering what she had just said

Vincent sighed, allowing the closeness, probably cause he knew Yuffie would never listen to him anyway. He looked right in her eyes then, " What if I lost control, and I **DID** hurt you, or someone else, then would you believe I am a monster and find someone better for you…?"

"I don't care…your who I want and no matter how much your demons take over, no matter if you would hurt me, you would have to kill me to make me go away." He winced at those words and then sighed.

"I cannot scare you away" He said giving her a slight smirk

Yuffie grinned, "Nope"

Out of nowhere he wrapped his arms around her pushing her face to his chest as he stroked her hair with his human hand and his claw sat on the middle of her back softly, " All I will say is I will give you sometime…I will be there and try to show you what you are looking for as long as I can…as long as I am safe, I will allow you to be around me…"

Yuffie sighed and pulled herself more closer standing in the most comfortable position against his chest, "That is all I ask…"

-**end of flashback-**

She was pulled from her flash back by someone moving around the room. She sighed wishing she could dream of those days forever and never wake. She then opened her eyes to see who she was in company with…

**I should of known…**

Standing with his back to her was Reno he was staring at the television watching some kind of news channel as he used a towel to dry his hair. He was shirtless with water dripping from his skin. She blushed, _he wasn't bad looking even if he was annoying_, she thought.

Just then Reno turned around, showing her his masculine chest dripping with water, Yuffie's blush reddened and Reno did his half smirk.

"Yuffie! Your finally awake, you slept for a whole day! Mmm, looks like you like what you see, you know you can have more then a look." He came to sit beside her as he said this and she jumped out of the bed.

"Jees, I'm not contagious or anything" Reno frowned.

"Where is everyone else?" Yuffie asked as she headed over to her bag to grab some clean clothes.

"Your buds are staying at Aeris's old home, we, meaning the turks, the kid, and you are staying at a Inn on the top of the plate."

"WHAT!? Why did you take me and not them?" Yuffie grumbled.

"You came in with us, and they didn't know what you would want so they asked me…"He smirked again…_oh gawd who knows what he said to them._

Yuffie pinched her nose and breathed slowly, _I am not going to kill him, he did take care of me today_, "…I'm going to shower now."

After the shower nothing big happened everyone met up two days latter at the church to discuss what was going to happen, Cloud posing as the leader once again, decided that everyone should keep close to each other and he wishes for everyone to stay in Midgar, everyone agreed; Turks included. The plan was to wait out any horror stories on the news and when they showed wherever that story was at they would go hunt in that area, for Chaos.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months and everyone wondered when this was going to happen, if at all. The Turks started becoming more part of AVALANCHE then just allies, everyone started to become friends, Reno and the other Turks got along with everyone, Rude's kid played with Red XIII pulling his fur and yanking at his tail and ears to Red's dismay. Elena got along well with Tifa and Reno Drank with Barret and Cid. Cloud didn't really talk to them but he did agree they were of no worry anymore. Cloud normally stuck to conversations with Reeve. Yuffie interacted but her mind kept hoping the day would not come, she even was getting along with Reno, except for the day Cloud asked her about what Reno said when she fainted…

"So…Reno…said back in the church that day, you…him…um" Cloud interlocked his index fingers like to say an item.

Yuffie eyes bulged and then she glared daggers, "He said that did he…?" Cloud gulped at her facial expression, Reno was slowly backing out of the church " RENO!" She whirled and saw him at the exit, He yelped and started running" YUFFIE I JUST WANTED TO BE NEAR YOU LONGER, YUFFIE I DIDN'T MANY ANYTHINY BY IT," Yuffie caught a hold of him, "You little, I never did anything to have you even think we…" Reno Was being shaken "you did kis.." Yuffie hit him in the gut, "That don't count!" He pulled away and ran again "YUFFIE IM SORRY DON'T KIIIILLL ME," She grabbed him again and dragged him back to the church, "Soorrrry sorry ow damn girl your strong" Everyone looked up when they reentered and everyone bursted out laughing. And then it happened….

The day she was hopping never would come, on Cid's portable tv came a urgent message from a news cast.

"Junor has been being attacked by a flying monster who has powers that can blow up half the town, so far he has killed over thirty people and there are 20 missing, the Junor army are calling for help, hoping that Midgar's forces will come to their aid as well as Wutai's. At this moment as many people are trying to evacuate, but every time a ship or aircraft gets out of the way, it is destroyed…trapped and helpless everyone is trying to hide or others have started to pick up arms and fi…" The news cast dragged on the story, the pretty brunette on the tv droned out as Cloud began to tell everyone what needed to be done before they left. Stock up on meteria, items, get new weapons and gear…ect.

Yuffie barely hear anything going on, Yuffie could only hear her own thoughts, and tears fell from her eyes as she knew Vincent wasn't Vincent anymore…and it was time to…time to…kill the only man she ever loved so far in her life.

TBC

* * *

And so, the fight begins, will Yuffie be able to stop Chaos and bring Vincent back to being himself, and what about Reno? Will she finally stop fighting him and allow her heart to mend? WHO KNOWS, Review and find out more in the next chapter!


	7. VOTE

Hello Guys, I know this isnt going with the the whole added story But I wrote this way before the add ons from Sqaure Enix...so I am just sticking with it...I am thinking about ending this story...and just going to something new...so...Lets VOTE

END stop this story before it goes any more into it.

Yes or NO?


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

LoL, I guess I will update and finish this story! Waterstar, you convinced me! Good Job! Here is the next Chapter you have been waiting for friends!

* * *

Everyone met at the gate outside of Midgar, where Cid left his updated Highwind...re-named to Shera. still has the woman on the side. Everyone had new armor, materia, swords and were stocked up on healing items. Yuffie sighed, She didn't update anything herself, Tifa and Elena noticed her mood and got it all her things for her. They took her Conformer **(^-^)**to the weapon shop and get it updated a little, fixes it up like new. They grabed a couple new materias for her and to try to cheer her up gave her Shina for summoning, She smiled when they handed her back her weapon fully equipped with Shiva, Firiga and Curaga. She smiled at the girls and gave them a hug weakly. After the hug, Tifa began putting on her accessories. They gave her a circlet that increases her magic by 30 and her Spirit by 30. Then they also put the reflect ring on her middle finger (which of course will reflect magic attacks back at the attack) And they smiled as they slide her hands into the sneak gloves which will help her chance to steal more effectively. After that they stuffed her bag with positions and other items and grinned and turned to the ship. _Wow...they over did it, what did they think I'd try to kill myself of something?_

The others had many different accessories and materia on the weapons, Cloud, Rude and Barret mainly kept to things like the Champion belt that increased Strength and Power, The girls were about the same things as Yuffie, Reeve return Cait and had him put on the Cat Ring and HynoCrown(will increase chance to muliptate) Red Put on A talisman and a power wrist. Reno Put on Earrings, Champion Belt and Curse Ring. When everyone was ready Cid open the dock and even entered the ship. Yuffie went straight to the sickbay.

Yuffie sat on the bed holding the waste basket in front of her as the ship started to lurch forward. Her face went green. She sat there in between emptying her stomachof things she eat for the last week, thinkingabout anythingthat could be done to bringVincent back to himself. Nothing poped into her mind. For a whole half hour she was left alone, then everyone started to come back to see if they could talk to her about anything. Everyone knew how she felt about Vincent but none knew about their recent time together.

First it was Tifa, Telling her about her own struggles and how she felt when she thought she lost Cloud, how if she needed to she could sit out on the battle, Yuffie quickly shook her head," Oh no, I am going to fight!" She then got sick again and Tifa left. About ten minutes from that time Elena came in pating Yuffie's leg as she told her how she felt when she found Tseng Almost gone, and she watched him pass on, there was nothing they could do to bring him back go life. She agreed that it would be hard but **EVERYONE**would be here to help her through it, that Valintine wouldn't want to live like he is killing innocent people. Yuffie knew that but nodded.

The guys just joked trying to make her laugh (Barret and Cid), Red gave her some advice, "Don't look at Chaos as Vincent, it won't hurt as much" And then left. Cait tried to do her future but with no success and Rude just sat there, in silence then said, "...Be strong" and left. Cloud acting like a big brother saying she would not have to fight and she could stay in midgar if she wanted with Aeris Mom(who was at her house watching the children). But Yuffie smiled and shook her head no. Cloud then said sternly," I will pull you out of the battle if I think you can't handle it, I will have Tifa go with you if needed...We need to protect these people and just remember Vincent wants** US** to end his nightmare no one else."

Yuffie sighed, Then she laid her face into her face and began to cry hearing Cloud's Words over and over in her head as she imagined having to put her Comformer through Chaos's heart which would turn him back to Vincent as he died...She cried. She didnt know if she could handle this...But she had to, for Vincent, She knew falling for him would end in heart ache but she had no other choice. She loved him from they day she first saw him. _Was there any way to save him...?_

For some time she sat there too herself crying, letting out all the pain that she has held inside for so long. She curled her legs up and wrapped her arms around then crying into her knees. She never noticed Reno walk in her how long he stood leaning against the wall watching her. Solemnly he walked over to her sitting down and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. She looked up and hicuped. her eyes swollen from crying and red. "..Wh..what...do...y...you want Ren..Reno?"

Reno Smirked as he took her comb from her bag and brushed her be wild looking hair. "I came to try and cheer you up...maybe kicking my ass a little would help?" He looked at her and stuck his tongue out.

Yuffie sighed, Slapping his hand that was combing her hair out away. " I don't think I could "cheer up" Reno" She said wiping her eyes.

He then pulled her close hugging her tightly to her chest,"Then don't do this to yourself alone babe, Cry your heart out, but let me be here as your shoulder Kay?"

Yuffie didn't move or say anything as she was crushed to his chest listening to his soft breathing and his heart. He was warm the opposite of Vincent. "You...don't give up do you?"

"Your stuck with me till you force me to go away, I'll protect you...and I'll be here to make sure you live..." Reno said leaning back against the way as he twiddled some of Yuffie's Hair in his fingers.

She remembered her time with Vincent then how he held her like this and protected her, and she couldn't hold it in, she cried as Reno stroked her hair and hummed her a lullaby. She cried till she got exhausted and passed out in Reno's arms.

The alarm was going off and the red lights flashing around the ship, Yuffie and Reno were tossed to the floor as the ship made a very ruff movement. Yuffie Yelped and Reno tried to stand up, grabbing Yuffie and Slowly moving out of the room, After many falls they found their wait to the Cockpit, "Cid what the hell" Yelled Reno?"

Cid was grumbling to himself He had a Cut on his forehead and a Cigarette in his Mouth, Chaos is attacking us! Hold on to some fucking thing, I'm gonna get this god damn ship to the ground some fucking way!" Reno Moved Yuffie to the last Available sit and straped her in and then help on tight to the side of the chair. Yuffie looked at Reno wide eyed" What abou..."

He smirked at her with his famous smirk and looked ahead" I'll be fine babe, Ima turk, the finiest!" He put a thumb up and looked at her. She nodded and looked around Cloud was holding onto the sit beside a strapped in Tifa, Rude was doing the same with Elena Barret Had himself Holding onto a straped down box, Red was strapped like he was a box to the floor and cat just stood in the corner, since he was just a machine.

Everything was Quiet, no attack was happening for sometime now, it seemed like they were going to make it!

Everyone looked around as Cid Yelled," Almost to the ground!" Then Chaos Appeared looking straight at them, holding his black magic in his hand with his evil smirk on his face he growled and then through the energy right at them! Cid Growled and through himself under the controls. The last thing she saw before everything went black, was Reno's half buttoned winkled shirt covered chest.

TBC...

* * *

**Are they dead, did they live? Whats going to happen next!? You shall see in the NExt Chapter! Please Review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

She opened her eyes slowly growning in pain, but she couldnt move one inch of eh her body. yuffie slowly opened her eyes and saw blurry red. blinking a couple time her eyes adjusted to the wreckage and the person laying on top of her._ Reno!!_

She used her overly week and sliced up bleeding arms to push Reno off of her onto his back, he was unconcious, but is he alive, she crawled over to him ignoring the strong pain runing up her right leg every time she used it. shwe didn't care she wanted to make sure the overly smug turk was still breathing.

Scramblign to his side she layed her head onto his chest...and nothing, he felt cold. _no!_ She began to cry, and then she beated on his chest hard with her fist slaping him in the face" wake up! you never got to see if i'd ever give you the time of my world, gawd dammit, dont you die, get back here, wake up!" she pulled cure 3 out of her pocket and casted it several times and went back to beating him in the chest as hard as she could, after a little while she bawled laying her head down on his chest as she slowly softened he punches aimed at his heart. _She couldn't believe that when she finally started thinking...maybe she was going to be okay again...this happens, she is going to be losing..._

He coughed. she looked up and he smirked down at her weakly, "Hey babe...beating me when I'm dead is a new one..." He chuckled but winced due to probably a broken rip or two. she smiled down at him and whipped her eyes as she tried to stand but failed, he sat up gasping holding onto his side looking around. everything was destroyed...Elena and Rude were unstraped and smashed behind a box, but Rude was mainly being smashed by the box, Elena was being smashed by Rude, Cloud had unstraped Tifa and pulled then under the controls with cid. red 13 was fine, he was unconcious where he was straped to the floor his tail still flicked so they knew he was still alive. Barret got tossed to the other side of the room, and the cait was the only one that was still moving around. _Huh, Reno should of unstrapped me to...stupid Turk_

"Hey cat thing, get over here and help us up!" Cait Sith bobbled over to them and then the Cat himself scrambled from the big things body and untangled the straps from the sit the Yuffie was sitting on" Ya know you should of moved from that set your lucky to be alive!"

Reno rolled his eyes" yeah yeah,"

Yuffie stood putting all her weight on his left leg" We, have to help the others,...hey!" Reno picked her up and sat her back down on a overturned box" Me and this Cat thing will..you sit still.." Reno breathed, his rips must be killing him.

Caith Sith and reno walked around using cures and slaping at all their allies, until every single one was awake. tifa grabed reno and punched him when she woke, adding a broken nose to his broken bone list. Barret nearly shot Cait Sith, cid just grumbled and cursed as he crawled out from under the controls then cursed some more about his ship. cloud blinked a couple times then stood up. he only had a cut on his head. it seems the most hurt was yuffie and reno, since they were out in front of the blast.

Everyone helped eachother, bandaging things, curing the worst stuff, a couple cure 3's on Yuffie's leg and it was back to being able to walk on, same for reno's ribs and nose, cept his one rib healed wrong the first time.

Tifa shook her head" That rib will puncuture a lung, we have to rebreak it and heal it again" Barret walked up with a huge grin on his face" I'll do it!"

Reno backed up slowly waving his hands around" Um, No no no, I'll be cool i swear...Uh let me go!" Cloud and Rude had either of his arms, and pined him in place.

"Oh come one, please? Do.." It was too late Reno Grunted and spit out Blood for the first hit to his rib cage that Barret thrugh with his good hand. Tifa checked and shook her head. Reno Screamed this time as blood shot right into Tifa face.

Tifa Grimaced and nodded that it was indeed broken and so she Quickkly healed it and this time it went the way it should of been. Reno Pulled his arms free and rubed his side glaring at the laughing Barret as he moved back to be beside Yuffie.

After everyone was okay, they had to blow a whole in the wall of the ship to get out, whiched made cid curse more to himslef. after they got out they looked around.

They were about a hour walk to Juno.

Cloud spoke up, were going to have to be careful walking there,l making sure chaos don't see us, when we get there, we get the people out i remember the passcodes to get into the underground submarine dock station that was SHINRA's...we'll get them on a submarine and send them on their way...then...we will take care of...our old friend.:" Everyone nodded and Yuffie looked down, Reno grabed her hand and squeezed, she looked up and weakly smiled at him..._atleast i am not...alone anymore, maybe i can make it through this._

Everyone kept to the high feilds of grass even if they ran into many monsters, when they saw any flying creature, they ducked into the grass and stayed still. by the time they reached juno, it was nearly dark out...the sunset setting out over the horizon. they walked in wondering what they were going to have to see, or face when they got into the town.

* * *

Wonder what Juno does look like, Have any suggetions for anything? REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
